doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Books
200px|thumb Doctor Who books have been released since 1964, just a few weeks after Doctor Who began airing. From novelisations to annuals, reference guides to quiz books, short story anthologies to original fiction, Doctor Who books have been released in nearly every form of prose. All manner of authors have contributed to the continually growing range of Doctor Who books, including production staff such as Terrance Dicks, Philip Hinchcliffe and Russell T Davies, actors and actresses (such as Ian Marter), and even popular authors such as Douglas Adams, Robert Holmes and Michael Moorcock. Items are listed below by alphabetical order by publisher. Many publishers' releases are on their own page. Likewise, Annuals and Graphic Novels are listed in separate sections. BBC Books :See BBC Books for a complete list of releases. BBC Books was the book publishing arm of BBC Enterprises/Worldwide from the 1980s until 2006. In that year, it was sold to the Ebury Publishing division of Random House. BBC Books' have published many series of books releating to Doctor Who, they include: the Eighth Doctor Adventures (EDA) (featuring the then-current incarnation of the Doctor), the Past Doctor Adventures (PDA), featuring the seven previous incarnations and the New Series Adventures, based upon the newly revived television series. Candy Jar Books UK Frederick Muller Ltd UK Frederick Muller Ltd UK were the publishers of the very first Doctor Who novel, Doctor Who in an Exciting Adventure with the Daleks written by David Whitaker. This, along with Doctor Who and the Zarbi and Doctor Who and the Crusaders were published in hardback in 1964, 1965 and 1966 respectively. All three were later reprinted by Target Books. Penguin :See Penguin for a complete list of releases. Penguin Books is a publishing company which through it's imprints Penguin Character Books and BBC Children's Books publishes licensed books featuring BBC properties targeted at the children's market. Allan Wingate / W.H. Allen Allan Wingate / W.H. Allen were the publishers of the hardback editions of Target Books' Doctor Who novelisations. Target Books :See Target Books for a complete list of releases. Established in 1972, Target Books was the main publisher of Doctor Who fiction throughout the 1970s and '80s until the early 1990s. Technically an imprint, and not an independent publisher, Target books were published by 'the paperback division of WH Allen & Co' from 1977-1989. WH Allen was purchased by the Virgin Group in the late 1980s and changed its name to Virgin Publishing in 1991. Generally considered their 'flagship' range was their continual line of Doctor Who novelisations. These novelisations were adapted from popular episodes of the television series. Target also produced a number of other Doctor Who books, including ranges such as The Companions of Doctor Who and Doctor Who Discovers. Titan Books Virgin Books :See Virgin Books for a complete list of releases. Virgin Books, or Virgin Publishing, was the book publishing arm of Virgin Enterprises which published licensed Doctor Who fiction and non-fiction during the early-to-mid 1990s. In the latter part of the 1980s Virgin purchased several existing companies, including WH Allen, well-known among Doctor Who fans for their Target Books imprint. Under the Doctor Who Books imprint, Virgin published the New Adventures and Missing Adventure novels, as well as the Virgin Decalogs anthologies and Licence Denied (a collected anthology of fan writing edited by Paul Cornell). After the BBC withdrew Virgin's licence, they published the Virgin Bernice Summerfield New Adventures, which also take place in the Doctor Who universe, but do not feature the Doctor. Virgin also published a range of Doctor Who reference books from 1992 to 1998. Other countries Various Doctor Who and Torchwood novels were translated into foreign languages and published in their respective countries by foreign publishers. *